Firework
by saraes
Summary: Concurso Teenage Dream Contes. Bella, una joven psicoanalista,dedica su vida a ayudar a sus pacientes a superar sus inseguridades, pero...¿será capaz de seguir sus propios consejos y luchar por el amor del joven psiquiatra Edward Culle? OS.TH.BxE.Lemmon


**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest**

**Nombre de la historia: _" Firework"_**

**Nombre de la autora: _saraes_**

**Pareja: _Bella & Edward_**

**Número de palabras: 8.579**

**Rated/Advertencias: _M por lemmon_**

**Disclaimer: _Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solamente me adjudico la trama original de la historia._**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Firework"<strong>

"Baby, you're a firework

Come on, let your colors burst

Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"

You're gonna leave 'em falling down-own-own"

(Cariño, tú eres un fuego artificial , deja que tus colores estallen.  
>Haz que caminen diciendo "Oh, oh, oh". Vas a hacer que se rindan ante tí...)<p>

Caminé con pasos cansados recorriendo el largo pasillo que me llevaba al exterior del Newlight centre. Necesitaba respirar aire puro; todo lo que me rodeaba se teñía de desespero, miedos, dolor…

Inmediatamente la brisa fresca golpeó mi rostro, respiré profundamente y cerrando los ojos, rememoré la última sesión de psicoanálisis que había tenido. Alice Brandon, una de mis pacientes, de nuevo llegaba con un ojo amoratado y un pequeño corte en su pómulo. ¿Hasta cuando iba a permitir que ese maldito le siguiera golpeando? Pero no era tan fácil como decir: Sal de ahí, huye, coge tus cosas, tus ropas y deja a ese animal que te maltrata. Odiaba estos casos, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesta a dejarme vencer, ella me había pedido que la ayudase y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Mientras bajaba distraída los escalones de la entrada me crucé con él. Edward Cullen, el hijo del director del centro y uno de los jóvenes psiquiatras que también trabajaba aquí. Pero con el que apenas había cruzado algunas palabras; en general, siempre andaba rodeado de sus colegas, particularmente femeninas, que con artificiales sonrisas, trataban de acapara toda su atención...Pero era comprensible, él era tan endemoniadamente atractivo, que nadie podría pasar por su lado sin dejar de suspirar; y por supuesto, aunque en silencio, yo era una de las tantas que con solo inspiara su olor cuando pasaba a mi lado, me estremecía...

- Buenas tardes, Bella -. Me saludó y yo le miré extrañada.

- Buenas tardes, Edward -. Le contesté un tanto insegura y enseguida esa deslumbrante sonrisa me hizo sonrojar.

- Pareces cansada, ¿un turno duro? - preguntó amablemente.

No pude evitar mirarlo un tanto sorprendida; en verdad, en ese año en el que trabajábamos juntos, apenas nos habíamos relacionado. Tenía muy buena relación con Carlisle, como mi jefe que era y con Esme su mujer, pero como él no vivía con ellos, digamos que no compartíamos la misma confianza…A penas habíamos coincidido en algún que otro acto del hospital, a parte, por supuesto, de encontrarnos por los pasillos. Digamos que los que nos dedicabamos al psicoanálisis no jugabamos en la misma liga que los de psiquiatria, al menos, así nos hacían sentir ellos...

- Ahh… - titubeé sin saber que decir -, sí… la verdad es que sí -. Conseguí decir después de un momento de aturdimiento… El me sonrió, y cuando estaba a punto de preguntarme algo, la voz gritona de Lauren lo interrumpió.

- ¡Oh, Edward, estás aquí! - exclamó llegando hasta nosotros -, necesito que me ayudes en este caso. Te lo robo … - dijo sin apenas mirarme, lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él…

El se medio disculpó con la mirada pero se dejó llevar y yo me quedé mirando como ellos desaparecían por el pasillo que previamente había recorrido yo…

No pude evitar negar con la cabeza; a pesar de los años, seguía encontrándome a gente maleducada que no saben respetar las conversaciones de los demás por el simple hecho de sentirse superiores. Aún no entiendo como me decidí por esta especialidad. Habitualmente trataba de analizar a las personas para ayudarlas a subir su autoestima, su seguridad, darles las pautas para conseguir ganar batallas que a diario las consumía, y en cambio, yo seguía encogiéndome cuando mujeres mucho más seguras que yo pasaban por mi lado y me dejaba arrollar sin siquiera protestar… ironías de la vida.

De pronto mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Diga?... - contesté. En seguida la familiar voz de mi compañero de apartamento, que además era un colega me saludó.

- _Hola Bella, soy Jazz, ya lo tengo todo preparado _-. Saber eso me hizo sonreír olvidándome de la desazón que lo que acaba de pasar me había dejado. Mi plan comenzaba a dar forma. Después de una larga y tendida charla con Alice, le hice prometer que vendría conmigo a casa. Jazz y yo compartíamos un apartamento lo suficientemente amplio como para cobijar a alguien más y después de exponerle a Jazz el caso de Alice, enseguida se ofreció en ayudar. Por eso era mi mejor amigo.

- Gracias Jazz, no esperaba menos de ti, voy a llamar a Rose para que nos ayude con la demanda, en un par de horas llegaremos - le contesté y después de despedirme, corté la llamada.

Una hora más tarde y después de haberme comunicado con Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jazz y que era abogada especialista en casos de malos tratos; Alice y yo cruzábamos la puerta de la comisaría donde Rose nos esperaba. Tras presentarlas, Rose la asesoró y manejó todo lo referente a la denuncia, y una hora más tarde, las tres salíamos de la comisaría para dirigirnos a casa...

- Tranquila Alice, ese mal nacido no volverá a acercarse a ti - trataba de tranquilizarla Rose -. Es una suerte que no lleves tanto tiempo con él... Esperemos que el Sr. Cam no sea tan estúpido como para volver a acosarte…

- No lo sé Rosalie, tengo miedo - mustió a penas con un hilo de voz mientras miraba por la ventana -. No tengo a nadie aquí, dejé mi casa cuando quedé embarazada de él y mis padres no quisieron ayudarnos. James hasta entonces se había portado bien conmigo pero cuando supo que mis padres no nos ayudarían, todo se volvió insufrible, tanto…- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas - que hasta perdí el niño -. Pude ver como una de esas lágrimas finalmente consiguió surcar su mejilla.

- Tranquila Alice - esta vez traté de consolarla yo tomando su mano. Evidentemente sabia la historia. Ese maldito James pensó que había dado un buen braguetazo al dejar embarazada a una chica de bien, de una familia adinerada del norte de California; pero con lo que no contaba es que sus padres jamás lo aceptarían, de hecho, ni siquiera eran sus padres biológicos con lo que no les costó mucho deshacerse de ella… - Si tú estás dispuesta a dar el paso, nosotras te ayudáramos Alice, no te abandonaré -. Le aseguré apretando su mano.

- Bella, no sé como voy a agradecerte esto -. Dijo sollozando.

- Sólo comienza a vivir Alice, demuestra a todos la gran persona que eres, sal al mundo y brilla con luz propia. Y así me sentiré pagada.

- Lo haré -. Dijo con convencimiento, y yo la creí.

Las tres llegamos al apartamento y nada mas cruzar las puertas, Jasper nos recibió con una sonrisa, apresurándose a ayudar con la pequeña maleta que Alice había sacado de su desastroso apartamento que compartía con su maldito agresor.

- Mira Alice, el es Jasper, el chico del que te hablé - les presenté -, y te aseguro que cuando yo no esté, lo estará él. Nosotros te protegeremos, cariño -. Le aseguré pasando un brazo por su hombro.

- Mucho gusto, Alice - saludó Jasper ofreciéndole la mano para presentarse -, siéntete en tu casa; puedes confiar en mi y contar conmigo en todo lo que necesites -. Se ofreció mirándola con una intensidad en su mirada que jamás había visto antes…

Podría ser imaginaciones mía, pero me pareció ver un pequeño sonrojo en la cara de Alice y eso me gustó. ¿Quién sabe?, igual y ella era esa mujer que mi amigo ha estado esperando desde siempre; al menos es lo que me decía cada vez que le molestaba porque no me presentaba a ninguna amiguita…

A partir de ese día, Alice y Jazz se volvieron muy unidos; tanto, que a la vuelta de unos meses se hicieron novios. El fue ganándose su confianza con paciencia, con amabilidad, con su carismática manera de ser; y Alice, que tras saber que James, aparte de haber sido condenado por maltrato, se le habían imputado varios cargos de robo y tenencia de estupefacientes, lo que lo mantendría a la sombra algunos años más; la hizo sentir un poco más segura. Y con un poco de mi ayuda y la de Esme Cullen, la esposa de mi jefe que era diseñadora de interiores y que en cuanto supo del caso no dudó en contratarla en su empresa; comenzó a surgir de sus cenizas cual ave fénix, dándome la satisfacción de haber hecho un buen trabajo con ella…

En estos meses, Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga. Dejó de ser una mujer temerosa e insegura para dejarnos descubrir a una chica divertida, valiente, y muy luchadora…

- No piensas invitarlo ¿verdad? -. Me preguntó mientras caminábamos hacía el hospital.

- No insistas Alice, me cansas con lo mismo -. Contesté con fastidio. Estaba empeñada en que me atreviera a invitar a Edward; era cierto que estos últimos meses se había mostrado más amable, pero igual no me sentía en confianza. A maldita hora me dejé llevar por el alcohol y como tonta le hice conocer a este par los sentimientos que Edward despertaba en mí...

- Sigo sin entenderlo Bella, te la pasas todo el día ayudando a la gente a conseguir superar sus miedos; tú les das confianza, les das seguridad, les ayudas e incitas a dejar ver a los demás lo que son capaces de hacer, pero no eres capaz de seguir tu propio consejo…

- No es lo mismo Alice... Entre él y yo no hay nada, nada por lo que luchar, simplemente es amable conmigo.

- Ni siquiera sabes eso, apenas cruzas palabras con él…¿Por qué no te haces la encontradiza con él?, quizás te sorprendas… - me sugirió.

- Ni lo sueñes Alice, no soy como esas que lo rodean…

- Ains Bella, claro que no lo eres, tú eres mejor -. Dijo sonriéndome con cariño..

- ¡Anda vamos!, o me harás llegar tarde -. Le apremié mientras entrábamos en el hospital...

Esa mañana tuve varias terapias de grupo con chicas que padecían de anorexia y me sentía muy feliz por como estaban evolucionando. Ya algunas habían sido dadas de alta, sólo debían asistir a estas terapias... Otras, las más recientes, seguían luchando contra ese demonio que las hacían ver de distinta manera, haciéndolas atentar contra ellas mismas…

Jessica Stanley era una de esas nuevas chicas, y su hermetismo me preocupaba. No quiso participar, y miraba a las otras chicas como si fueran verdaderos monstruos por el simple hecho de que se alegraban por haber subido medio kilo más… Y fue por culpa de una de esas miradas que de pronto todo se descontroló; Tanya Denali, que era de las últimas que habían recibido el alta, no soportó que la mirara así y olvidándose de lo perturbada que ella misma se sentía cuando ingresó, comenzó a importunarla provocando que Jessica tuviera un ataque de ira, lo que me obligó a forcejear con ella tratando de tranquilizarla…

En cuanto pude pulsé el botón que avisaba a los celadores y junto a ellos apareció él.

-¿Qué es lo qué ha ocurrido? -. Preguntó mientras ordenaba a la enfermera inyectarle un calmante a la paciente.

- Sólo ha sufrido un crisis, doctor Cullen -. Le contesté tratando de justificar el alboroto…

- Pero Bella, estás herida…-. Dijo llevando su mano a mi rostro y acariciándome, lo que de pronto me provocó un escozor, pero seguido de un estremecimiento...

- Qué…- musité sin entender..

- ¡Ven!, déjame curarte esto -. Y tomando una de mis manos, me sacó de la sala después de pedir a los celadores que regresaran a las internas a sus habitaciones.

- No, no te preocupes, no es nada - le decía tratando de soltar su mano, pero él parecía no darse cuenta mientras me escoltaba hacia su consulta...

No habíamos recorrido medio camino cuando nos encontramos con Lauren que no pudo evitar quedarse fija en nuestras manos.

- Edward, ¡por fin te encuentro! - dijo tratando de disimular su desconcierto -. Hemos quedado en la cafetería para planificar la celebración de mañana... ¿Recuerdas?... 4 de Julio…-. Le dijo canturreando y con una estúpida sonrisa de oreja a oreja…

- Ahora estoy ocupado Lauren, no lo ves, decidid vosotros yo estaré de acuerdo -. Y sin darle muchas explicaciones continuó andando conmigo de la mano…

- Edward, no es nada, ve con ellos, no es más que un rasguño…- le decía sintiéndome en verdad mortificada por la situación.

- Es cierto - intervino Lauren que nos seguía sorprendida por la respuesta de Edward -, además, tenemos enfermeras que se encargan de eso, ¿no?…-. Trató de disuadirlo..

- ¡Lauren! - le espetó parándose en seco y girándose para quedar frente a ella -, no creo que deba darte ninguna explicación de lo que haga o deje de hacer ¿no?, y ahora, si nos disculpas…-. Y sin decir nada más volvió a tirar de mi mano dejándola plantada en medio del pasillo…

- Edward, no debiste hablarle así -. Le reprendí aunque en el fondo me alegraba de que él la hubiese dejado claro que no pretendía ir con ella…

- ¡Ahh, Bella! es un tormento, no sé como sacármela de encima -. Me confesó mientras entraba conmigo a su despacho -. Ven, siéntate aquí…-. Me pidió llevándome hacia la camilla.

- Vamos Edward, sólo es un rasguño, ni si quiera me duele -. Me quejé..

- Shsss... - siseó mandándome a callar -, a ver si va a resultar que te dan miedo las curas… -. Se burló mientras tomaba de su armario un poco de algodón y alcohol para desinfectar la herida… Yo rodé los ojos y decidí cooperar, total, ya estaba allí. Me senté en la camilla y comencé a mover la piernas que quedaban colgando sin llegar al suelo mientras lo observaba reuniendo todo los útiles de cura.

-¿Qué? -. Pregunté cuando al girarse, comenzó a sonreír divertidamente.

- Te ves adorable ahí sentada... - dijo llegando hasta donde yo estaba colocándose justo entre mis piernas; demasiado cerca para obviar el embriagante olor que desprendía y la perturbadora sensación que el contacto de sus fuertes muslos entre los míos me provocaban…-, ahora... estate quietecita ¿eh? - siguió burlándose…

- No me lo puedo creer…- musité para mí tratando de moverme lo menos posible, pero al parecer él lo escuchó ya que dejó escapar una sonrisa divertida -. ¡Aussshhh! -. Me quejé cuando el algodón con el alcohol presionó la herida y sin poder evitarlo, mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos.

- Ya Bella, sólo escocerá un poquito... - me susurró como si fuera una niña pequeña, mientras comenzaba a soplar delicadamente sobre la herida…¡Dios, porque me hacia esto! Sus labios, excesivamente cerca de los míos, eran toda una tentación para mi… y el frescor de su aliento golpeándome en la cara, me hizo cerrar los ojos mientras me estremecía… - ¿Te duele? - preguntó casi en un susurro. Yo asentí sin llegar abrir los ojos, aunque más que dolor, era aturdimiento; un total aturdimiento por su cercanía -. Lo siento…- susurró de nuevo y volvió a soplar pero en esta ocasión... su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla...

De pronto, toda esa zona que estaba en contacto con su dedo comenzó a cosquillearme, como si todas las terminaciones nerviosas se me activaran de golpe. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenado y mi respiración, aunque trataba de disimularla, se volvió jadeante justo cuando dejó de presionar la herida pero permaneció ahuecando mi rostro...

- Eres hermosa…- musitó apenas con un hilo de voz lo que me hizo abrir los ojos y encontrar los suyos traspasándome con esa hermosa y al mismo tiempo inquietante mirada -. Tan hermosa…

- Edward…- susurré y me removí algo incómoda -, yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya -. Conseguí decir; él pareció darse cuenta de la situación y se separó de pronto, dejándome inmediatamente con una sensación de pérdida… de vacío…

- Perdona, yo…- trató de disculparse.

- No pasa nada, esto… gracias -. Dije alegrándome de que mi voz no temblase, bajándome de la camilla y caminando hacia la puerta...

- Bella espera…- me pidió justo cuando trataba de abrirla colocando su mano sobre la mía -. Yo… verás…¿me preguntaba si tienes planes para mañana? -. Preguntó sin apartar la mano…

-Oh, bueno…- balbuceé -, supongo que iré a ver los fuegos con Jazz…

- Claro, Jasper, debí suponerlo…- musitó interrumpiéndome con un deje de tristeza, con el ceño fruncido y dejando libre mi mano.

- ¿Qué debiste suponer? -. Pregunté sorprendida por su reacción...

- Bueno… él y tú… viven juntos, es lógico que sea tu novio…

-¿Quién, Jazz? - interviné con diversión -. Jasper y yo somos como hermanos, Edward, ¡puag!… sería como incesto -. Dije estremeciéndome. El fijó sus ojos en mi y de nuevo esbozó una sonrisa…

- ¿Entonces él y tú no…?

- ¡No! - le respondí -, además... no creo que le hiciera gracia a su novia...- me burlé divertida...

- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros entonces? - preguntó de nuevo más animado -. La pasaremos bien...

- Aaahhh, yo…creo que no Edward, no creo que le caiga muy bien a ciertas amigas tuyas…-. Confesé…

- ¡Vamos! Ellas no se comen a nadie, además, yo no les permitiría que te molestasen -. Dijo sorprendiéndome de nuevo... ¿A que venía tanta insistencia?

- Y te lo agradezco Edward, pero... será mejor…

De pronto una melena rubia volvió a interrumpirnos abriendo de golpe la puerta…

- ¡Todavía estás aquí!... Alex y los demás se están cansando de esperar por ti, Edward -. Dijo Jane, que por supuesto, pareció no verme... Yo elevé una de mis cejas al mirarlo dejándole claro mi punto. Ni loca me iba yo con esta gente a celebrar nada…

- Jane, ¿ya no tienes modales? - le reprendió Edward al ver la manera en la que me había ignorado.

- Oh, claro, Swan…- dijo a modo de saludo -¡Vaya! que corte más feo…- exclamó la muy estúpida.

- En fin... - dije incapaz de seguir escuchándola -...Edward, yo me retiro, no te entretengo más…- y sin más crucé la puerta y comencé a caminar…

- No Bella, espera …- trató retenerme pero yo continué caminando dejándolo con la estúpida de su amiguita...

- Vamos Edward, ¡déjala!, no ves que tiene que hacer, vamos… ¡verás que planes! - Le contaba entusiasmada Jane, aún podía oírla antes de girar en la esquina…

Una hora mas tarde llegué a mi apartamento. No había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que me había ocurrido, desde el altercado en la terapia, a la sensaciones que me provocó su cercanía mientras me curaba, hasta llegar a esa invitación para pasar el 4 de Julio juntos..

-¡Y le dijiste que No! - gritó Alice mientras se lo contaba.

- ¿Qué querías qué le dijese?, no pienso ir con ellos Alice, Edward me gusta, no te lo negaré, pero sus amigos son insoportables, ni siquiera se molestan en disimular en mi presencia…

- Eso es cierto - dijo ella con una graciosa mueca de desagrado en al cara -. La verdad, me niego a pensar que Edward es igual de estúpido que ellos, siempre están mirando por encima de los hombros a los demás…

- Ese pique siempre lo ha habido entre los psiquiatras y los psicoanalistas, mi amor - le explicó Jazz -. Pero no todos son así, Carlisle es el mejor psiquiatra que conozco y para nada nos hace de menos, sino todo lo contrario, ¿sino, por qué nos contrataría?

- Eso es cierto... - dije mordiendo una galleta distraídamente -, supongo que Edward es otra excepción aunque sus colegas…

- Pues yo de ti, me armaba de valor, y me acercaría a él…-. Dijo Alice como tal cosa. Yo comencé a toser cuando me atraganté con la galleta...

- ¡Estas loca! - le espeté -, no pienso ir donde están ellos…

- A ver Bella, no seas tan alarmista - me reprendió Alice -. Nosotros vamos a la celebración, de hecho... - dijo mirando con una sonrisa radiante -, vamos a ser un gran grupo; Esme se ha empeñado en que todos los que trabajamos en la empresa celebremos juntos así que… querida… conociendo a Esme como la conozco, hará que los del hospital también se nos unan, aunque estemos en grupitos allí….

- ¡Wow! Lo vamos a pasar genial… - dijo Jasper, entusiamado -, y si los de psiquiatría se quieren poner en otro lado, será sin su director; dudo que Carlisle deje de ir con su esposa…

- Así que... - volvió a intervenir Alice -, mañana y dado lo pelotas que son con Carlisle los de psiquiatría, te lo tendrás que encontrar sí o sí…

Yo rodé los ojos y me despedí para descansar. Estos dos estaban en plan celestinos y vaya que estaba pesaditos…

A la mañana siguiente llegué al hospital con cierta sensación de ansiedad. Miles de mariposas comenzaron a brincar en mi estomago sólo de pensar que podía encontrármelo en cualquier momento. ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿me hablará o sólo me saludará cortésmente como si nada?, respirando profundamente y tratando de acompasar la respiración entré a mi puesto de trabajo y comencé con mi jornada.

Todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad hasta la hora del descanso en la que me encaminé a la cafetería del hospital. Tras saludar a varios compañeros me dispuse a tomar mi comida. Entonces sentí la presencia de alguien observándome y como si de una atracción se tratase, mis ojos se cruzaron con los de él que desde la otra punta de la cafetería me sonrió al ver que lo miraba…

No pude evitar sonrojarme y tímidamente bajé la mirada después de devolverle la sonrisa en señal de saludo… De pronto ví que se levantaba y caminaba hacia mi. No pude evitar levantar mi vista y quedarme embobada viéndolo. Podía sentir mi corazón tronar bajo mi pecho, mis manos comenzaron a sudar de anticipación. Todos en la cafetería parecían estar pendiente a ese desfile que Edward hacía hacia mí pero cuando iba a mitad de camino, vi como una de sus amigas, que estaba sentanda junto a Jane y Lauren, se levantó, me sonrió maliciosamente y cortó su camino dejándose caer de su cuello y besándolo descaradamente…

Yo me quedé congelada viendo como ellos se besaban, o mejor dicho, ella lo besaba porque él parecía estar tan sorprendido como yo… Aunque eso me hizo aterrizar de nuevo a la realidad, no era yo una mujer para él… no era como esas chicas; y tratando de disimular mi decepción, ya que pensaba que todos se habían fijado en mi anticipación a su llegada, me levanté de la silla y con torpes movimientos salí lo más aprisa que pude de allí….

- Bella…Bella…- oía que me llamaba tras de mí… - pero ya era suficiente, yo no podía seguir alimentado mi fantasía y sin mirar atrás casi corrí hasta llegar a mi consulta…

- Bella…. - dijo con la voz ahogada llegando tras de mí con la respiración jadeante…- eso no es lo que perece Bella, yo …no tengo nada que ver con ella….- explicó cruzando la puerta y cerrándola tras él…

- Edward… no… no me tienes que explicar nada -. Respondí tratando de disimular lo incómoda y decepcionada que me había sentido, llegando hasta el borde de mi mesa…

- Bella… necesito que me creas…. No sé porqué Kate ha hecho eso…- Edward comenzó a cortar la distancias que nos separabas -, necesito que me creas…

- Edward de verdad, no importa, es tu vida, no me debes ninguna explicación -. Volví a repetirle pero sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta…

- Bella… - musitó mi nombre llegando hasta mí -, lo necesito porque me siento atraído por ti, y necesito saber si a ti te sucede lo mismo…

De pronto su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca del mío apresándome entre él y la mesa de mi despacho...

- Responde Bella…¿te sientes atraída por mi…? - de pronto sentí el golpe de su aliento sobre mi cara lo que me hizo subirla y quedar frente a frente a él...

Pero entonces mis ojos volaron a sus labios y no pude evitar morder el mío tratando de calmar el cosquilleo que sentía por no ser atendido..

- Bella…- susurró mi nombre antes de acortar totalmente la distancia entre nuestros labios, y sin esperar respuesta alguna por mi parte, presionó sus labios contra los míos con suavidad, como si hubiese adivinado mi deseo -. Bella… - volvió a susurrar, y entonces sentí como sus manos llegaban a mi cintura. Yo seguía sin reaccionar, sólo conciente de la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, del penetrante y embriagador aroma de su perfume y de las corrientes que me recorrían por todo mi cuerpo, al sentir sus manos presionar mi cintura para pegarme más a él -. Bella …- y ante ese tercer susurro, entre abrí mis labios y respondí su beso, llevada por una necesidad desconocida...

- Edward…- murmuré antes de darle acceso a su lengua para que comenzara a reconocer a la mía... De pronto el despacho se inundó de gemidos ahogados por nuestras bocas…

- Bella… - seguía susurrando y yo, completamente poseída por lo que sus labios y sus manos me provocaba, le rodeé con mis brazos por su cuello y él , impulsándome por la cintura, me sentó sobre la mesa y se posicionó entre mis piernas…

- Dios Bella… no sabes cuanto llevo deseando hacer esto…- susurró cuando dejó mis labios para dedicarse a lamer y besar mi cuello…

- Edward, no… nos pueden ver…- ni siquiera sé como fui capaz de decir eso, cuando lo que debería hacer es salir de allí y alejarme de él…

- Dime que me aparte y me apartaré…- me pidió sin dejar de morder mi cuello, cosa que me tenia totalmente enloquecida -, dime que no lo deseas tanto como yo y no volveré a molestarte…

- Edward…- gemí cuando sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar la bata blanca y colarse por debajo de mi camiseta…

- Dímelo… - me volvió a pedir, pero yo ya estaba completamente perdida en las sensaciones que sus caricias, su olor, su voz y sus besos me provocaban…

Cuando vio que no me resistía, se alejó un paso de mí y extendiendo su mano cerró la puerta con el seguro volviendo inmediatamente al lugar que había dejado…

- Eres tan hermosa - musitó acariciando mi rostro -... quedé prendado de ti desde el mismo instante en el que entraste aquí…- me confesó.

- Edward…

- Si Bella, he sido un idiota, no me atrevía acercarme a ti, eres tan diferente a las demás - dijo lo que provocó que mi rostro decayese. Ya sabia que no era como las chicas con las que él acostumbraba a ir... - Pero no podía dejar de mirarte, disfrutaba con sólo verte sonreír, tan ajena a mí, tan lejos de mí…

- Edward yo…- aún no asimilaba lo que estaba oyendo, pero de nuevo me interrumpió...

- Llevo meses queriendo hacer esto, Bella... - susurró antes de volver a apresar mis labios…-, muchas noches he soñado en que te hacia el amor... - siguió confesándome provocando que todo mi cuerpo vibrase de anticipación -, pero sólo era eso Bella, sueños que no pensé alcanzar…

- Edward...no sé…

- No digas nada, sólo déjame sentirte Bella; déjame sentir tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello... - me pidió llevando mis brazos a ese lugar -, déjame saciarme de tus labios…- y de nuevo acortó la distancia hasta volver a fundirse en mi boca en un beso ansioso, necesitado -, déjame conocer tu cuerpo... - y con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a deslizar sus manos por entre mi camiseta hasta llegar a mis senos, sólo cubiertos por un fino sujetador...

- Edward…- gemí al sentir sus grandes manos masajear expertamente mi pecho, provocando que mis pezones se irguieran dolorosos y todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera…

- Dios Bella, esto es mil veces mejor a todos los sueños que he tenido...- siguió susurrando mientras llevaba una de su mano a mi espalda y deslizándola hasta mis nalgas, tiró de mi para que quedase al borde de la mesa; lo que provocó que su sexo presionara furioso contre el mío, que comenzaba a humedecerse de excitación...

- Oh Edward…- gemí al sentirlo y sin poder evitarlo, lo atraje hasta mis labios presionándole por la nuca…

El siguió embistiendo contra mi sexo con la ropa de por medio, pero provocando una deliciosa fricción entre ellos que me hacia estremecer de pies a cabeza.

-Dios Bella, cuanto te deseo - me susurró mientras seguía con esa tortura que me tenia jadeante y anhelante sobre la mesa de mi despacho…

Mis manos, como si hubiesen cobrado vida propia, bajaron hasta su pecho, y lentamente... comencé a desabrochar su bata, para continuar llevando mis manos a la orilla de su camiseta y subirla hasta deshacerme de ella... ¡Dios!... Me maravillé ante ese pecho cincelado, marcado perfectamente, dibujado entre claros y sombras como el David de Miguel Ángel. Mis manos, ansiosas por sentir su piel, comenzaron a acariciarlo, él seguía besando mi cuello, mi mandíbula, mis labios y ahogando suaves gruñidos en mi boca. Seguí con mi camino deseosa por deslizar mis dedos por sus abdominales, marcando su maravillosa uve y llegando al fin a la liguilla de su pantalón...

- Bella…- murmuró en mis labios cuando sintió que le bajaba la cremallera; estaba realmente deseosa de que me tomase, que aliviase esa desazón que sentía en mi sexo, totalmente humedecido por su culpa…

-Mmmhh… - gemí largamente al sentir toda su erección en mi mano y sin poder evitarlo, comencé a acariciarlo desde la punta hasta su base…

- Dios Bella…- seguía murmurando él…-, no puedo soportarlo, te deseo…- y diciendo eso, tomó mi camiseta y la sacó con un rápido movimiento dejándome sólo con el sujetador, el que no tardó en desabrochar para capturar inmediatamente uno de mis pechos con su boca…- Mmmh….- siguió gimiendo mientras lamia, mordía y succionaba sobre ellos…

- Oh, Dios… Edward…- gemía pero él dejó mis pechos y volvió a tomar mis labios provocando que mis gemidos muriesen en su boca…

- Bella… yo…. Si seguimos… no podré parar…- me dijo con dificultad cuando dejó mis labios y presionó su frente contra la mía… - yo…no quiero que pienses…

- Shhhss - le hice callar -. No quiero que pares, Edward, quiero hacerlo, necesito que acabes esto que has empezado - le rogué.

- ¿Segura? - preguntó, pero en su voz se notaba lo excitado que estaba.

- Completamente - le contesté y para reforzar mi contestación, yo misma comencé a subir la falda y me deshice de mis braguitas. - Te necesito…- y llevando mis manos alrededor de su cuello lo atraje hasta mí de manera que su erección, que había quedado fuera, chocó contra mi sexo que palpitó ansioso por ser atendido...

- Bella…es…. Es mejor que en mis sueños - murmuró y posicionándose en mi entrada, me penetró provocando que los dos gimiésemos a la vez.

Jamás había sentido nada igual, había tenido relaciones sexuales antes que esta, pero sin duda, nunca como esta; y Edward me estaba haciendo sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado… Tal vez fuera por estar en la consulta, o por el hecho de que pudieran pillarnos, o por notar como las cosas que habían sobre la mesa comenzaban a caer ante las sacudida de sus embestidas, o simplemente, porque era él, que sin dejar de besarme, me llevaba una y otra vez a ese punto sin retorno que me estaba enloqueciendo…

El me mordía los labios, me penetraba con su lengua mientras seguía haciéndome vibrar hasta que finalmente exploté en el más delicioso de los orgasmos que había sentido en mi vida. Todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó y tembló ante las sacudidas de placer que me invadieron y firmemente me aferré a sus hombro mientras él seguía penetrándome para unos segundos más tarde… caer sobre mí totalmente extasiado...

- Dios… Bella, yo…- comenzó a susurrar mientras seguía respirando jadeante sobre mi pecho… - ha sido fantás… - pero de pronto, los buscas comenzaron a sonar sobresaltándonos en el acto…

- No puede ser - mustió con un tono fastidiado.

- Tenemos que contestar - le recordé con la misma frustración que él y tratando de acompasar mi respiración…

El, con desgana, se separó de mí y comenzó a vestirse. Yo hice exactamente lo mismo. De pronto, los dos nos quedamos callados, solo mirándonos mientras nos terminábamos de arreglar. Supongo que los dos tratando de entender que es lo que acaba de ocurrir.

- ¿Te veré luego? - preguntó rompiendo ese silencio incómodo que se había instalado entre nosotros mientras se acercaba lentamente, para acabar rozando mis labios suavemente. Yo cerré los ojos al sentirlo pero comencé a sentirme avergonzada, ¡lo acabábamos de hacer! Y no lograba asimilarlo. Jamás había hecho algo así. Yo no era de esas mujeres que se iban acostando con cualquiera y en cualquier lugar, pero con él, simplemente no pude resistirme…- Ven conmigo a los fuegos -. Me pidió suplicante separándose lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos…

Pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado en la cafetería; desde luego yo no sería bienvenida a su grupo.

- Iré con Jazz y Alice, Edward, no insitas por favor…- le respondí intentando de poner un poco de espacio entre nosotros -. Tus amigos y yo no somos... compatibles.

- Pero no los conoces, ellos…

- No son ellos los que me preocupan, Edward… - le dije con sinceridad dando un paso a tras para hacer mayor la distancia entre nosotros, no podía dejarme engañar por lo que acababa de suceder; él estaba acostumbrado a tener a muchas mujeres a su alrededor, dispuestas hacer lo mismo que yo acababa de hacer -, son ellas…

- Ellas no son más que amigas…

- Pero está claro que ellas no lo ven así, mira sino lo ocurrido en la cafetería...- no pude eviatar reprocharle.

De pronto su ceño se frunció -. Ya te dije que no sé por qu…

- Porque todas buscan lo mismo Edward...- le dije resignada -, todas te buscan a ti…

- Entonces, no nos veremos all…

- Shsssii...- le hice callar -, es mejor no hacer planes, dejemos las cosas aquí - le pedí contradiciendo a mi propio corazón.

- Esta bien, si es eso lo que quieres - dijo envarándose, aunque en su voz se notaba la decepción...

Pero cuando iba a contestarle, unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltó...

- Será mejor que abras Edward, alguien podría pensar… - ni siquiera me atreví a terminar la frase...

El hizo lo que le pedí y en el acto mi pequeña amiga apareció tras ella…

- Oh, lo siento, ¿interrumpí algo? - preguntó verdaderamente mortificada al vernos juntos en mi despacho…

- No Alice, Edward ya se iba, ¿verdad?- me apresuré a decir. Él, sin poder evitar mirarme con decepción, asintió y terminó cruzando la puerta…

- Bella…- dijo antes de marcharse -... a mí no me importaría que lo pensasen… - y sin más, se dio media vuelta y desapareció...

- ¡Wow, Amiga!, aquí ha pasado algo - aseguró Alice llegando hasta mí -. Ya me puedes ir contando - me ordenó y a mí no me quedó otra que contarle todo lo ocurrido desde que llegué a la cafetería...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!, ¿y le has dicho que no? ¡Estas loca! - espetó obligándome a taparle la boca para que bajase la voz…

- No no lo estoy, de hecho , no sé como tomar todo esto Alice, estoy confundida…

- Pero Bella, ¿acaso él no te gusta? - me preguntó.

- Demás sabes que sí, pero… y si yo le doy más importancia a esto de lo que realmente tenga; tengo miedo a ilusionarme y darme un batacazo Alice, no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo…

- Bella, lo de Jacob pasó hace años, erais unos adolescentes, no puedes seguir reprimiéndote por eso…- me dijo lo que me hizo recordar lo mal que lo había pasado cuando Jacob me dejó al poco tiempo de estar saliendo, partiéndome completamente el corazón…

- Y si él …

- Bella, Edward te ha seguido hasta tu despacho, te ha confesado que lleva meses soñando contigo, con besarte, con amarte. Acaba de hacerte el amor... ¡y de que manera…! - dijo teatralmente - ¿vas a dejar que esas perras sigan revoloteando alrededor del chico que te gusta, Bella? ¿Vas a dejar que tus miedo te hagan perder al hombre de tu vida?

- Tu crees…

- Ve a por él Bella, no lo dejes escapar… Tú eres la única que puedes abrir esa puerta…

- Tienes razón Alice, ya esta bien de seguir huyendo ante los temores, quiero a Edward y voy a luchar por él… ¿Me ayudas? - le pregunté con unos ánimos renovados -. Creo que me vendrá bien ir de compras antes de ir a celebrar.

- ¡Esa es mi chica! - Contestó ella y con miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago, salimos del hospital para poner en marcha un nuevo plan. La conquista de mi chico…

Después de visitar algunas tiendas y pasar por una sala de belleza. Llegamos al departamento donde terminamos de arreglarnos. Como era en plan informal, opté por unos ajustados vaqueros, una sandalias y mi TOP azul de palabra de honor, me dejé el pelos suelto, tomé una chaqueta por si más tarde refrescaba y me eché un último vistazo antes de salir ansiosa y con un revoltillo en el estomago para irnos hacia el parque.

Esme y Carlisle habían organizado un gran picnic con los chicos de su empresa y con los del hospital, dónde todos teníamos algo que llevar para compartir mientras las bebidas corrían por su parte, aunque como predijo Alice, el que se hiciesen grupitos sería inevitable.

Llegamos al parque Este donde se reunirían la mayoría de los ciudadanos a disfrutar de los fuegos. El ayuntamiento de Forks, como cada año, organizaba conciertos junto a las atracciones para amenizar la celebración. Cuando llegamos allí, nos encontramos con muchos amigos y compañeros… La música, el ambiente, la alegría se palpaba donde quiera que miraras, aunque en mi caso, miraba ansiosa por si lo veía…

- Pierdes el tiempo Swan, él no será para ti - murmuró una voz desde atrás. Me giré y pude ver a Lauren mirándome despectivamente.

- No sé de que me hablas - le respondí cuadrándome de hombros..

- Sé que estás tratando de tener algo con Edward, pero te aseguro que pierdes el tiempo; hay mujeres mucho más interesantes que tú a su alrededor, querida, mejor será que te bajes de la nube antes que te des el batacazo -. Me sugirió antes de caminar riéndose dejándome con la autoestima muy por debajo de lo que normalmente la tenía…

- Lo siento Bella, no he podido evitar oír lo que esa chica te ha dicho… - dijo Esme que de pronto apareció a mi lado con dos vasos de ponche - …pero déjame decirte algo…- miró hacia donde se había ido Lauren. Yo seguí su mirada y al fondo, pude ver a Edward sentado en un banco mientras charlaba animadamente con uno de sus compañero; y por supuesto rodeado de mujeres hermosas. No pude evitar que mi estomago se contrajese de celos…

- ¿Ves a todos los que rodean a mi hijo? - siguió diciéndome -, pues no son nada más que amigos para él, compañeros con los que comparte su trabajo, pero él llega solo a casa cada noche, Bella... ¿y sabes por qué...? - me preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

Yo negué con la cabeza y volví mi mirada hacia donde él estaba. De pronto sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, aún en la distancia pude sentir como me atravesaba con su mirada hasta ver como su rostro se entristecía…

-… Pues porque hasta ahora no ha encontrado a la persona con la que quiere llegar a casa... - continuó diciendo, lo que me hizo mirarla de inmediato -. Sé que mi hijo está enarmonado de ti Bella, pero por una extraña razón, se siente inseguro...- acabó diciendo entristecida.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - le pregunté sorprendida, sintiendo de nuevo un revoltillo de emociones en la boca del estomago...

-Me consta que es así, Bella. ¡Ve por él, cariño! Edward lo está deseando - me sugirió con la emoción contenida.

- Gracias Esme - le agradecí y ella me abrazó.

- Ve…- me susurró y con un manojo de nervios la miré, ella me volvió a sonreír y eso me bastó para reunir el valor que me faltaba.

Me giré con la determinación de ir a por mi chico aunque no podía negar que el corazón me iba a cien por hora; pero como si fuera obra del destino, el DJ pinchó la canción "Firework." Y mientras Katy Perry cantaba lo que parecía un himno a la superación, a dejar los miedos y caminar por aquello que realmente queremos, comencé a caminar a través de la gente, sin dejar de mirarlo ni un instante; sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo vibraba ansioso y temeroso por la decisión tomada, pero más segura que nunca de que era lo que quería...

De pronto, él volvió a fijar sus ojos en mi; yo no pude evitar sonrojarme y morder mi labio tímidamente , pero continué caminando sintiendo en todo momento como algo comenzaba a estallar en mi interior. Podía ver como él se removía ansioso, tal vez esperando a que llegase o temiendo a que desviase mi camino, pero igualmente me hizo sentir más segura aún. Sus ojos clavados en los míos, mi corazón frenético bajo mi pecho y él mirándome sin saber que esperar. El mar de gente que nos separaba, parecía moverse a mi paso como si abriesen un camino que me llevase directamente a él... todo era mágico y Katy seguía sonando impulsándome a cada paso...

- Hola... - susurré al llegar a él, enseguida todos los que estaban a su alrededor clavaron su mirada en nosotros...

- Hola.. - me contestó. Aunque pude sentir un deje de incertidumbre en su voz, como si no supiera aún que esperar...

- Vengo a llevarme lo que es mío... - dije mordiédome el labio y mirándolo con cierto temor, pero dejándole bien claro mis intenciones...

Durante una breve fracción de tiempo, los dos nos quedamos fijamente mirándonos; no pude evitar retener el aire en mis pulmones tratando de apaciguar las mariposas ansiosas de mi estomago. Hasta que él esbozó una sonrisa borrando la mueca de incertidumbre que tenía y como si esa hubiese sido la señal que estaba esperando, me dejé llevar por mi deseo, acorté la distancia que nos separaba, le tomé por el cuello de su camisa y lo atraje con fuerza hasta fundirme en sus labios…

De pronto, todo pareció desaparecer a nuestro alrededor; sólo era conciente de él, de la suavidad de sus labios, del refrescante y adictivo sabor de su boca, de la electrificante sensación de su lengua enredada con la mía; de como sus manos se ceñían a mi cintura y me estrechaba contra él con fuerza, mientras mis dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos, profundizando aún más el beso. La música seguía sonando, podía oír el murmullo de los que nos rodeaban pero nosotros seguíamos en otro lugar, en uno donde flotábamos como si estuviéramos a tres metros sobre el suelo; solo sintiéndonos, estremeciéndonos, entregándonos en un beso hasta quedar sin aliento...

- Te quiero…- le confesé en un susurro cuando la falta de aire nos obligó a sepáranos tratando de contener la emoción de mis ojos…

- Y yo te amo, Bella - me contestó mirándome de una manera tan estremecedora que me hizo temblar por entera, antes de besarme de nuevo abrasadoramente.

Entonces en el cielo comenzaron a explotar los fuegos artificiales; cientos de lucecitas de colores comenzó a llover sobre nosotros; la gente aplaudía, reía, se abrazaba y nosotros seguíamos besándonos, sellando de esa manera una promesa. Nunca me sentí más feliz, todo mi cuerpo vibraba y solo podía besarlo, reír y abrazarlo hasta que me doliesen los brazos y sintiendo como él me abrazaba con la misma intensidad… El me amaba y esa era la recompensa de haberme atrevido, de haber dejado mi miedo y a haber saltado… De pronto sus padres, mis amigos, y todos nuestros compañeros , nos rodearon y ante todos gritó que me amaba, fundiéndose de nuevo en mis labios, mientras los fuegos artificiales nos seguían iluminando…


End file.
